Live migration programs, such as vMotion from VMware, Inc., migrate a memory state of a source host computing device to a destination host computing device. Receiving the memory state is relatively expensive in terms of bandwidth and resources consumed and, for at least some migration programs, acts as a bottleneck. For example, at least some live migration programs consume approximately one processor core worth of cycles to handle receiving pages at 10 gigabits.
Moreover, at least some users, particularly government users, implement end-to-end encryption of live migration traffic. At least some encryption schemes encrypt and/or decrypt page content as a synchronous component of a transmit path and/or a receipt path. Accordingly, at least some encryption schemes increase the bandwidth and/or resources consumed on at least the receipt path, impacting a performance of the live migration.